Anna
by Happymystery12
Summary: A teenage girl is put into suspended animation. When Tails finds her, she seems to be in love with Shadow AND Sonic! How will Anna manage loving two guys, both absolutely gaga for her, even with her Chao? Rated JIC R&R ShadowOCSonic
1. PROLOGUE: Suspended Animation

PROLOGUE: EARTH

I sit playing my favorite game, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.

"Okay, Shadow-kun," I say, "time to eat." I hand a Dark Chao, who I named Shadow, a fruit. I was playing as Shadow the Hedgehog, my favorite Sonic character.

I sigh. I have Shadow posters all over my room, Shadow sheets and comforter, and a whole bunch of Shadow plush toys. Fanatic? More like love!

Anyways, soon I hear, "Anna, time for school!"

"Okay!" I call. I turn back to the TV and make Shadow pet little Shadow-kun. "Bye little Shadow-kun, I'll see you after school." I go out of the Dark Garden, then save my game, and then turn it off.

I go to school. Thinking about my little Shadow-kun, school flies by, and so does homework. After I finish, I run up to my room and start playing SA2B again. I have already beat all three stories and gotten all A's, and all Emblems EXCEPT for the Chao Races and Chao Karate, which was what I am training little Shadow-kun for.

I play until about ten, then finally go to sleep.

The next morning, my mom wakes me up super-early. "Anna, get your GameCube, a sleeping bag, one toy, and your bath stuff."

"Huh...? Why...?" I ask, but I get up and do it.

I get my black sleeping bag, my GameCube PLUS its solar energy panel I installed on it last summer, my toothbrush and toothpaste, some clothes, and my bath stuff.

My mom drives me to an odd white building. It has no signs or anything. It looks like a house!

"Um... why are we here?" I ask.

My mom looks ready to cry. "J-j-just get into the building, Anna."

I get out of the car and walk into the building. Inside is a large tube-- one for suspended animation?-- and a lot of machines.

"Mom?" I turn to her.

"Anna... you're a candidate for suspended animation," she says. "You're going to be put in that tube." She points at the strange tube. "And sealed up. The life support machines in there will keep you alive until the machines that operate the tube's opening and closing system decide to let you out."

"What?!" I yell as two nurses start to drag me to the tube. "Mom! Mom, you can't do this!!" They restrain me in the tube and put my stuff with me. "Mom!!!" I scream before I can't hear anything going on around me. The only thing I hear is my yells. I see my mom, a single mother, crying. I start to cry too, and soon, I fall asleep.....


	2. CHAPTER 1: Finding Anna

CHAPTER ONE: FINDING ANNA

Tails walked around the Mystic Ruins. He had finished everything he was working on and had nothing to do. He walked up to Red Mountain and started hiking. Soon, he found something that he thought was odd: a Japanese suspended animation tube, and it was dated "A.D. 9-11-2009".

He unearthed the rest of it. He could see a faint female figure in the tube and gasped. "..."

He flew off to find Sonic. "Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic looked up to see Tails flying. "Hey Tails! What's up?"

Tails dropped and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Come on! I have to show you something!" He started to fly, carrying Sonic to Red Mountain, where he found the tube. He dropped a little ways away from the tube and dragged Sonic to it.

Sonic looked at it and saw the same faint figure. He looked closer and could see dark-chocolate colored hair with light brown streaks. "Someone's in here!"

"Help me get it down to my lab!" Tails said while grabbing one end. Sonic grabbed the other and they took it down to Tails' lab.

Tails hooked it up to some machines. "Hm... the machines are supposed to release whoever is in here in..." Tails typed something and a date popped up on the screen. "Three days."

"_Voices? I hear voices..."_ was heard.

"Huh?!" Sonic and Tails turned to the tube.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"_Anna... I think,"_ was the response.

"I think that's telepathy!" Tails said, walking towards the tube. "Anna, huh? I'm Mile Prower, but, everyone calls me Tails."

"_Tails..."_

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic smiled.

"_Sonic..."_

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

"_Nice to meet you."_

"Nice to meet you too, Anna." Tails smiled. "You only have three more days in there."

"_What day is it?"_

"September 8th," Sonic told Anna.

"_Hm... I think I was sealed on 9/11...."_

"9/11?" Tails asked.

"_September 11__th__. I was sealed eight years after the original 9/11, the day that changed the entire world."_

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"_9/11/2001. At 8:46 a.m. Eastern Standard Time, a plane hit the World Trade Center's North Tower. At 9:05, a second plane hit the South Tower. After a little while, the South Tower collapsed, and, also, the Pentagon was hit. Another plane crashed in a Pennsylvania field shortly after, and the North Tower collapsed. Those 102 minutes changed America and the world."_

"That's right!" Tails said. "9/11 was dubbed the worst day in American history and it was the start of the Iraqi War!"

"_That's correct."_

Sonic noticed a black-and-red blur in the tube and smirked. "Wait here, Tails!" he said before running out of Tails' lab.

"Wait a--!" But Sonic was gone. "Oy..." Tails sighed and sat on a chair. "So, Anna, what was it like in 2009? As a kid?"

"_Heh. I was the outcast of the school. I was always an anime and video game geek, or an 'otaku'. I was blacklisted because of what I like. Hm... I was... 13 when I was sealed."_

"What's that cube-thing?"

"_Oh! My GameCube."_

"Nintendo GameCube?"

"_That's right."_

"Is it intact?" Tails smiled.

"_Other than a couple scratches, yes it is."_

"Yay!" Tails cheered.

Laughing was heard. _"I guess you'll wanna see it."_

"Yea!" Tails smiled.

"_Okay."_ Soon smoke started to exit the tube as it began to open. Once it was fully opened, a girl that looked about 14 sat up in the tube. She opened her eyes and they were a sea foam green color. She turned to Tails. "You're Tails, right?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "Are you Anna?"

"That's right." Anna smiled. "I heard a second voice with yours."

"That was Sonic. He just ran off to find Shadow," Tails explained.

"Shadow?" Anna put her hand on a Shadow plush toy.

"How'd you get that?" Tails asked, pointing at the toy.

"On Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog games, accessories, toys, etcetera are popular," Anna explained. "In my copy of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, the game where Shadow was first shown, as a bad guy, I have a whole bunch of 'Sonic Friends' Chao, as I call them. My best Chao, and my favorite, is Shadow, named after Shadow the hedgehog. I always call him 'little Shadow-kun'. He looks like a Chao version of Shadow."

"Wow. So on Earth, we were just game characters? Figments of the imagination?" Tails said.

"Yup." Anna nodded. "I always believed you guys were real though. And I always thought Amy's obsession with Sonic was funny!" She laughed.

"Ha." Tails smiled.

"You said Sonic was going to get Shadow, right?" Anna smiled.

"Yeah, and--"

"Come on Shadow! You can't catch me!"

"Shut up, Faker!"

"And they are coming right now." Tails sighed.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked Tails.

"When they get like that, it's best to break them up as soon as possible, before it gets violent." Tails went outside, Anna following him.

It had already gotten violent. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and hurled the blue hero into a tree.

"Ah!" Sonic gasped when he hit the tree.

Shadow jumped towards Sonic and punched the blue hedgehog in the gut, causing him to cough up blood.

Sonic panted. "Why have you been so violent lately?!"

Shadow didn't answer.

"Stop!" Anna called.

Shadow stopped, ready to kick Sonic. He turned to her. "..."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, going towards him.

He started to back away, not talking at all.

Tails stopped Anna. "Shadow's been mean to us since his girlfriend, Kit, suddenly stopped talking to us. She won't even talk to her twin sister, Kim. She just locks herself up in her room. The only time she'll leave is to go to the library."

"Where is she?" Anna asked.

"If she's not at home, she's at the library," Tails said.

"Let's check the library, then, Tails. Sonic, Shadow, you two try Kit's house." Anna smiled.

Shadow and Sonic left, heading for Kit's house, as Tails and Anna went to the Station Square Public Library.

They split up, having agreed to meet at the front desk. Tails searched the first floor while Anna searched the second floor.

"Tails, what does Kit look like?" Anna asked through a walkie-talkie.

"She's a grey Mobian wolf with green eyes," Tails answered.

"Thanks." Anna kept looking. Soon she found Kit. "Hi, are you Kit?"

Kit didn't look up from the book she was reading. She nodded.

"Shadow's really worried about you," Anna said, sitting on the chair next to Kit's.

"..." Kit glanced at Anna before continuing to read her book. She sighed.

Anna cocked her head. "Something wrong?"

Kit got up and started towards the stairs. Anna followed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked. She hadn't seen Kit's eyes, but knew that this was her.

Kit said nothing.

"Kit?" Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me," Kit growled in a demonic voice.

Anna instinctively pulled her hand away. "Kit, Shadow and the others are really worried about you."

"...." Kit growled.

"Kit?" Anna wanted to touch Kit, but was afraid the wolf would bite her hand off.

"I don't recall anyone by the name of 'Shadow'," Kit said. "I know no one named Shadow."

"Kit, Shadow's your boyfriend!" Anna said as they exited the library, with Tails following them. "He's so worried about you! He said you suddenly closed off from everyone!"

Kit said nothing.

"Don't you feel any remorse?!" Anna continued. "Shadow's been taking out his feeling of betrayal on everyone else! He says he misses the real Kit!"

"Anna, please stop," Tails said, grabbing the human's arm.

"No!" Anna pulled away from him and grabbed Kit's shoulders. She started to shake Kit. "Shadow's worried! Don't you care?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Leave her alone!!" someone yelled.

Anna saw Shadow at the corner of her eye. "Huh?"

"Leave her alone," Shadow repeated, holding a Chaos Emerald. It started to glow. "It's not her fault. Chaos Spear!!" Shadow fired many yellow spears at Anna.

Anna screamed and ran from the spears.

"Leave Anna alone, Shadow!!" Sonic got in front of her, and....


	3. CHAPTER 2: Hare Hare Yukai

RECAP

"Leave Anna alone, Shadow!!" Sonic got in front of her, and....

-----

Sonic was hit by every spear. He collapsed in pain to his knees.

"Sonic!!" Anna screamed, horrified by the sight.

A small black Shadow-like Chao appeared in front of Shadow, having its own Chaos Emerald.

"Little Shadow-kun!!" Anna cried. She dropped to her knees. "Sonic-sama...."

Sonic smiled weakly, even though he was in much pain. "I'm... alright..." he said before passing out.

"Shadow... why?!" Anna turned to Shadow, on the verge of tears.

Shadow stood there, shocked. After a few seconds, he dropped the Emerald and ran.

"Sonic-sama...." Anna started to cry.

Amy was walking around and saw blue. She knew who it was immediately. "Sonic!" she cheered, running towards him. When she got to him, she gasped. "What did you do to Sonic?!" she yelled at Anna, seeing Sonic unconscious.

Cream had already gotten there. The Shadow-like Chao walked up to Cream. "Chao! Chao, chao!"

Cream nodded and turned to Amy. "He said it was Shadow's fault, not Anna's."

"Who's Anna?!" Amy demanded, holding her hammer up.

"Chao." The Shadow-like Chao pointed at Anna.

"You!" Amy held out her hammer at Anna. "How did this happen?!"

"Shadow was after me, but Sonic protected me!" Anna yelled, standing up. "I didn't hurt him! And Shadow didn't mean to! Sonic got in the line of fire to protect me!! It's not my fault!!"

The Chao stood there, mouth gaping over. "Chao?"

Anna sighed and picked it up. "I'm sorry, little Shadow-kun. I lost my temper. It's my fault."

"Your Chao's name is Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. So?" Anna didn't look away from the Chao, and it started to cry. "Sh, sh, don't cry, little Shadow-kun..." She sang it a lullaby and it fell asleep. "Yes, his name is Shadow. I just call him little Shadow-kun. He's my best Chao. He's my oldest Chao. And... he's like a son to me." Anna gently hugged the sleeping black Chao and a pick cocoon surrounded it. Anna put it down. "He's died. He's reincarnating himself." She turned to Amy. "He might look completely different, but he'll always be my Shadow-kun."

The cocoon disappeared to reveal a black egg. Anna smiled softly and picked up the egg. She then turned to Sonic. "We should get him to a hospital or something."

"I'll take him to my lab. Come on, Anna," Tails said, picking Sonic up.

Anna nodded and, still holding Chao-Shadow's egg, followed Tails to his lab.

AT TAILS' LAB

Tails set Sonic down on a bed and bandaged him. "There."

Anna was sitting in a chair at a corner of the room. She was rocking the egg and singing softly.

"What are you singing?" Tails asked, walking over to her and sitting on the chair next to hers.

"Hare Hare Yukai," Anna said, still rocking the egg in her arms. "It's little Shadow-kun's favorite song."

"He can hear you?" Tails asked.

"I think so. I always sang this sang around his egg before he first hatched, and he loved it to bits from the day he hatched." Anna smiled. "Heh, he even knows the dance to it."

"I'd like to see that sometime." Tails smiled.

"He's a great dancer," Anna said, smiling back at him.

She put the egg down and it hatched. "Chao!" the Shadow-like baby cheered.

"Hi little Shadow-kun!" Anna said, picking it up and hugging it.

"He looks cute!" Tails smiled and petted him. "His name is Shadow, right?"

"Yup," Anna answered.

"Chao..." Shadow-Chao smiled.

Anna smiled at him as he snuggled against her. She sang Hare Hare Yukai again.

Tails smiled as he listened. _She has a great voice..._

He was surprised when wings appeared on her back. They were bird-like and constantly changed color.

"Anna?" Tails said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Heh, I know, I know, it's weird that I have wings." Anna smiled and turned to him. "They're called 'Wings of the Heart'. Everyone in my family had them."

"Had?" Tails looked confused.

"They probably all died out... I was the last member of my family." Anna sighed. "I'm sad now..." She put sleeping Shadow-Chao on another chair and stood up. "I'm going exploring. See ya, Tails!" Anna walked out of the lab, heading for the train station.

------ANSWER SEGMENT------

Haley- Now ya saw what happened next! Thanks for the review, keep reading! :D


	4. CHAPTER 4: Shadow asked Anna out! :o

RECAP:

Anna walked out of the lab, heading for the train station.

------------

Anna sat down on a bench on the train. She saw a familiar face and quickly fled to another car.

The black-and-red hedgehog she had recognized turned towards where she had gone. "Huh? I wonder..." He got up and went into the cart Anna had fled to.

Anna looked and saw Shadow. _Oh no,_ she thought, quickly looking away.

"You?" Shadow walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Anna, right?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Anna started to shake. She didn't answer him.

"What's wrong?" To Anna, Shadow sounded concerned, which he was.

Anna still didn't answer.

"Are you scared of me now?" Shadow asked her.

Anna froze. When the train stopped in Station Square, she bolted out of it, heading for the dance studio she had seen on the way to the library.

"Hey, wait!" Shadow ran after her.

Anna used magic to change her hair and eye color and then bolted into the dance studio. She now had black hair and grey-blue eyes. "Can I join?"

"Sure!" the instructor, a white bat wearing a Motteke! Sailor Fuku outfit, said. She tossed an outfit and pompoms to Anna. "We've needed a Kagami."

Anna quickly got dressed in a free dressing room and tied her hair up to look like Kagami's.

She got in with the rest of the group. The white bat played as Miyuki. "Go!" the bat said, turning on music.

Shadow got into the studio and couldn't tell that Anna was Anna. He looked through the small crowd of dancers, trying to find her.

When the dance was over, the white bat walked up to Anna. "You're a natural!" she cheered.

Anna smiled and nodded. She used magic to change her voice. "Thanks! I've done the dance before."

"What's your name anyway?" the bat asked.

"Ritzia." Anna smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, Ritzia! I'm Rouge." The bat smiled. "You're a natural dancer! Have you ever heard of Hare Hare Yukai?"

"I love that song!" Anna smiled.

"Good!" Rouge smiled. "Do you know the dance?" she asked, heading for the stereo they were using.

"Yeah. Give me the music." Anna smirked.

Rouge put on the music, and Anna danced to it, having a lot of fun.

Shadow had been watching quietly the whole time. _That Ritzia girl seems familiar..._

Anna smiled when she finished. "Too easy!" Her watch beeped. "Whoop, gotta go!" She dashed out of the building and onto the next train to the Mystic Ruins.

She sighed once she reached the Mystic Ruins and transformed back to normal. Unknown to her, Shadow had gotten on the train just before it left and saw Anna transform back to herself.

_Does she hate me that much?_ Shadow thought as he watched her from behind a tree. _So much that she'd change her looks just to get away from me?_

Anna went back to Tails' lab. She sighed.

"What up?" Tails looked up from the X-Tornado, which he was working on.

"Shadow saw me. He probably hates me." Anna sat down on the chair she had before she left the lab.

"Did he hurt you?" Tails asked, sitting down next to Anna.

"No. I'm glad he didn't. I disguised myself and ran into a dance studio. That explains this outfit." She smiled.

"Ah. I'm glad you're okay." Tails smiled and nodded.

Anna smiled. "Yeah."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Tails got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised at who he saw. "Shadow...?"

"Is that Anna girl here? I need to talk to her." Shadow looked past Tails, looking into the house for Anna.

Anna stood up. "Yes, Shadow?" She was somewhat afraid he was going to hurt her, but she kept that fear hidden.

"Come on." He led her a little ways away from Tails' house, towards the water fall.

"What is it, Shadow?" Anna asked him.

Shadow turned to her. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I was being too protective of Kit."

"..." Anna stared at him.

"Kit broke up with me yesterday, and it's really upsetting me." Shadow sighed. "I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me."

Anna stared at Shadow, completely dumbfounded and amazed. "..."

Shadow turned away from her. "If you don't want to, I can understand--"

"Wait." Anna grabbed his shoulder. She was smiling softly. "I'll go out with you."

Shadow didn't turn to her. He smiled. "I'll come find you later. Say, eight, maybe?"

"Sure." Anna smiled and nodded. "Look for a hedgehog with fur and quills my hair color."

"Yeah. See ya!" Shadow ran off.

Anna changed her appearance into a hedgehog with fur and quills the color of her hair and she was now Shadow's height. She now wore a bright blue dress.

She went back to Tails' lab to see Sonic awake. "Hi Sonic. Hi Tails." She smiled.

"Anna?" Tails and Sonic turned to her.

Sonic smiled. "You look really cute, Anna."

Anna blushed. "Thanks Sonic..."

"Something wrong, Anna?" Tails looked at her.

"No, nothing's wrong." Anna shook her head. She turned towards the door. "I'll be back later, Tails." She dashed out the door and headed for the mountains.

She hiked, just wandering, until about seven. She realized Shadow would come for her soon and dashed back to Tails' house.

Sonic had left and Tails wasn't home. There was a note stuck on his door. _Be back later. Key's in the water, Anna._

Anna soon found the key in a small water place next to his house and went inside. It was dark and so she turned on a light. She found her Chao sound asleep holding the Shadow plushy Anna had.

Anna smiled and sat down in a chair by a window that faced the train station. She waited for Shadow, just staring out the window.

She soon saw a familiar person heading for Tails' house. Shadow. She dashed out the door. "Hey!" she cheered.

Shadow smiled. "I didn't have to look for you. Anyway, let's go." He took her to the train station.

They got onto a train and Anna turned to Shadow. "So where are we going?"

"I'll keep that a surprise... for now." Shadow smiled at her.

Anna nodded. "Okay." She looked out the window at the dark rural landscape between Station Square and the Mystic Ruins.

She had zoned out. Shadow shook her shoulder when they had reached Station Square.

"Ah, I didn't do it!" Anna held her hands in the air. "Oh, it's just you."

Shadow laughed. "Well, let's go."

* * *

I has FINALLY UPDATED! :D


End file.
